En el reino de Sindria
by BetvelM
Summary: Relatos sueltos sobre la vida diaria de Jafar en el reino de Sindria junto al rey Sinbad y compañía. Pretexto perfecto para el SinJa obviamente. No existe un numero específico de relatos, iré subiendo cada que se me ocurra alguno... o no. :)
1. La orden del rey

**La orden del rey**

Las tardes en Sindria eran cálidas, a Jafar seguramente le habría encantado ver la hermosa puesta de sol desde la terraza más alta del castillo, seguramente si no estuviera tan ocupado. Lo único que llamaba su atención en ese momento sin embargo, eran aquel escritorio repleto de informes y documentos a tope y una silla vacía. Suspiró; No le extrañaba para nada, estaba acostumbrado a que aquello sucediera de forma frecuente.

Caminó hasta el lugar y tomó asiento, preparándose mentalmente para el montón de trabajo extra que se le avecinaba. Se percató entonces de una pequeña nota que sobresalía entre los demás papeles, al tomarla distinguió la letra de Sin y sonrió "Te espero en mis aposentos. Es una orden del Rey de Sindria" Miró de nuevo todo el trabajo acumulado y suspiró.

-Órdenes, son órdenes – se dijo a sí mismo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba del asiento, abandonando el lugar y dirigiéndose a cumplir con la orden de su rey.


	2. La cacería

**La cacería**

Su respiración acelerada evidenciaba el esfuerzo que había puesto en llegar hasta aquel lugar. Se consideraba un hombre con una muy buena condición física y sin embargo, a esas alturas se había quedado ya sin aliento. Observaba atento a su alrededor, siempre en alerta por si su presa aparecía. Tomó una respiración profunda para intentar serenarse, sus fosas nasales se llenaron con el olor del bosque y se le ocurrió que era buena idea quitarse los zapatos para sentir la frescura del pasto bajo la planta de sus pies, cerró los ojos y se concentró en los sonidos a su alrededor. Sonrío cuando le escuchó llegar, abrió sus ojos y le miró.

-Estás muy relajado para ser alguien que se quejaba del exceso de trabajo apenas hace 2 minutos – el tono del rey evidenciaba su diversión y sus ojos juguetones recorrían el cuerpo de Jafar deteniéndose al mirar sus pies descalzos. Suspiró, acercándose lentamente hasta el más joven – Esto me trae viejos recuerdos…

Jafar extendió sus brazos a Sin atrayéndolo hasta el, rodeando sus caderas. El rey lo estrechó contra sí, posesivo, apenas conteniéndose mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, sus manos enterrándose entre las hebras de pelo platinado, abrió sus labios para saborear aquella boca.

Su cuerpo se tensó de pronto, mientras era aprisionado por la trampa de Jafar, quien sonreía victorioso por haber logrado su objetivo. La cacería había sido un éxito.

_

Hola hola~

Si les van gustando los relatos les invito a dejarme un review para hacérmelo saber, escribo mas por terapia que por otra cosa así que no me animo mucho a publicar, por lo mismo me gustaría saber si les van gustando o no, para saber si seguir publicándolas ;3

Saluditos~


	3. Sueño Febril

**Sueño febril**

Corría a gran velocidad por las calles de Parthevia, sus pequeños pies manchados de barro y sus manos cubiertas de sangre evidenciaban la labor que había llevado a cabo. Vittel le seguía de cerca, tratando de llamar su atención mientras ambos se alejaban hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, como un ser resplandeciente, parado en medio del camino, extendiendo los brazos como si lo invitara a ir hasta él, su larga coleta purpura ondeando libre con el viento. Jafar se detuvo en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él para reconocer sus facciones, Sinbad solo sonreía, adelantaba con cuidado algunos pasos de forma lenta intentando acercarse y extendía sus manos hacia el más joven. El pequeño se adelanto hacia Sin e intento tomar su mano, pero Vittel decidió alejarlo y tomó al niño en brazos, saltando con él lo más lejos que podía.

El pequeño Jafar se dio cuenta entonces, de que el Sham Lash al completo se encontraba ahí, y su objetivo era claro. Sinbad seguía mirándole desde donde estaba, mientras cada uno de los asesinos arremetía contra él. Jafar gritó y Sinbad se limitó a permanecer de pie justo ahí, como esperando a ser atacado, lo único que el pequeño logró hacer, fue cerrar sus ojos para evitar presenciar aquella escena.

Una fuerte sacudida le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Estaba acostado en una cama bastante cómoda, miró a su alrededor y ahí estaba Sibad, de pie junto a la cama, completamente intacto, mirándole preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? – deslizo su mano por la frente del peliblanco comprobando su temperatura –estabas gritando- le informó.

Jafar tomo su mano y beso el dorso con demasiado anhelo del que le hubiera gustado mostrarle a su rey –pesadilla- pronunció con una voz ronca –es por la fiebre – suspiró, se sentía bastante débil y su cuerpo temblaba un poco –lo siento – se disculpó, realmente lamentando causarle molestias a Sin.

-No pasa nada- sonrió- puedes contarme tu sueño si quieres – sugirió sentándose al borde de la cama, esperando la respuesta del convaleciente.

-Soñé que eras tan feo que no conseguías más mujeres, así que decidías casarte conmigo y yo tenía que ver tu fea cara todos los días de mi vida – le miró, serio, intentando parecer realmente asustado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sin soltó una tremenda carcajada, su risa inundando la antes silenciosa estancia. Apretó el brazo del enfermo de forma cariñosa y se sostuvo el estomago intentando contener el dolor que el ataque de risa le estaba causando. Jafar le miro, sonriendo, algo en su interior se removió y un sentimiento cálido se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Amaba la risa de Sin, amaba verlo de esa forma y le encantaba cuando tenían momentos juntos como aquel. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a reír también, contagiándose del buen humor de su rey, no le importaba morir en aquel momento, mientras hubiera muerto escuchando el cálido sonido de aquella risa.


End file.
